


Surprise

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Liam, Mpreg Niall, didn't know, side Nouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is heavily pregnant and happy to snuggle up his hubby on during a stormy night at their friends' house. When he goes into labor and can't get to the hospital in time, he is less than happy. Niall and Louis also get their own surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.

Just breathe through it, Liam. Everything will be okay. It's only Braxton Hicks. Just breathe, don't show any signs of pain or Harry will have you off to the hospital again for no reason at all.

I keep repeating things like this over and over in my head hoping it will help with the horrible pain that keeps passing through my lower, and very heavy belly.

"Would you just decide on something already, Louis! You've flipped through all the channels half a dozen times by now. By the time you're done my and Liam's baby will be here," Harry whines from beside me glaring at Louis. He rubs my belly pulling me in close to his side kissing the top of my head.

"Oh please, he's 9 months, that baby could be sliding out of there at any moment," Louis snorts rolling his eyes in our direction.

"It doesn't exactly work like that. The baby doesn't just slide out, but you wouldn't know that would you? Not that it's your fault that Niall can't get pregnant... or wait it is because Niall can get pregnant. You just don't want to give up your partying days to have a baby," Harry cracks knowing that it is a sensitive topic for Louis.

"Screw you, Hazza, mister have everything together. Now be quiet and let me watch some Walking Dead," Louis flips Harry the bird, pulling a cuddly and pale Niall up against him.

"It's getting late, and I'm tired of arguing with your drunk ass. Come on Liam, let's get us home and you tucked into bed," Harry rises off the couch taking my hands.

I grip his hands getting to my feet, but the moment I am upright I am forced to double over, sharp pains moving up through my middle. 

I groan clutching Harry's hands tightly as I feel liquid gush out of me.

"Shit, just breathe love. Settle back down on the couch," Harry's voice soothes me a little as I break down crying from the pain and fear of it all. The last thing I want to do is give birth here in Louis and Niall's living room.

I am slowly helped back onto the couch, three sets of hands guiding me.

I am fully laid back with Louis leaning in over me and Harry kneeling down beside me gripping my hands.

"The paramedics won't be here for a good hour. The storm outside is slowing everything down. They say that you need to check his dilation," Niall calls from the kitchen as I hear him moving pans about.

"Liam, I'm going to slide your pants down, okay?" Harry asks his hands already at my hips, prepared to tug down my grey sweatpants.

"O-Okay, I don't think my contractions are that far apart. I thought they were just cramps or Braxton Hicks, I'm sorry," I cry my hands encircling around my belly rubbing the rock hard muscles.

"You kept quiet the entire time?" Louis asks surprise in his blue eyes as he rubs my shoulders.

"Yeah...I guess I can handle some pain," I laugh, biting down on my lips as another contraction moves through me.

I can feel Harry's fingers at my entrance, his eyes wide when he looks back up at me.

"Liam, the baby is almost crowning. Soon you'll be able to push, your labor is moving extremely quickly. We need to find you a comfortable position to get this baby out," Harry explains his words making me break down sobbing as panic seizes me. 

"T-This isn't what we wanted. We were going to have a safe birth at the hospital, with pain killers, a-and our family," I cry my breath coming quick.

"Liam, I know this isn't what we had planned, but this is what is happening. We'll deal with it and everything will be okay. You need to take a deep breath, and calm down, sweetheart. I can't have you passing out on us," Harry instructs me squeezing my hands tightly as he breaths right along with me, taking deep and slow breaths.

"Niall, we need some supplies, ASAP," Louis calls into the kitchen as he comes over onto my right and Harry my left. With their help I slide off the couch knowing there will be no room for me to easily give birth there. 

A shaking and ill looking Niall appears with a large pot pull of warm water, an arm full of towels and blankets, shoe lace and scissors. 

Louis accepts it all sorting it out and sliding towels beneath me along with some blankets. They stack several pillows up behind me, propping me up into a sitting position.

They carefully separate my legs before throwing a large sheet over the top covering me for the most part as I take deep breaths gripping onto my stomach.

Harry slides in between my legs squeezing my thighs before ducking beneath to check on our baby.

Louis kneels down beside me squeezing my hands as Niall stands off to the side awkwardly and looking as though he may pass out.

"Liam, on the next contraction start pushing," Harry instructs me and I do exactly that. I scream as I feel the baby ripping me as it makes its way slowly out, but that push does barely anything.

I take another deep breath, before going again squeezing Louis' hands tightly. I feel it move a little, but not enough. 

I push again screaming at the top of my lungs, making my ears ring.

I feel the hands gripping mine disappear and Louis is out of my sight making me whimper in frustration as I all against the pillows panting.

"W-We're did Louis go? What's happening?" I ask trying to spot my friend and his husband, but neither Niall or Louis are in my sight.

"Don't worry about them right now. Just focus on our baby. I'm right here, babe, now take a deep breath and push again," Harry encourages me squeezing my bent knee as a silent promise that he is here.

I nod and do as he instructs. 

"The head is out! Good job, love. You're doing great. Take a breather then start pushing the shoulders out," Harry encourages me making me nod his words making more tears, these shed for joy, shake me. 

I take several breaths pinching my eyes shut, before pushing again gripping my knees tightly determined to get this baby out NOW.

I keep pushing right through one contraction and into the next. 

"Liam, slow down, you're going to tear yourself badly. Breath," Harry instructs me making me release and gasp for air. I take several breaths before going at it again. 

Finally, I feel the pressure being relieved as the shoulders slide out and the tiny baby does as well right into Harry's waiting hands.

Tiny screams fill the air making my heart flutter. Harry lays our crying baby down on my chest. 

I look down on my squirming tiny and pink baby, smiling as I recognize it as a girl. She has a tiny patch of brown hair on her head and her little nose is scrunched up as she cries. I run my fingers over her cooing at her as I try to get her to calm down as Harry ties off and cuts her umbilical cord.

"I need to take her to get her washed up," Harry tells me as he leans in tears running down his cheeks and a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, go ahead," I agree letting him take my little girl from me, wincing as my body demands for me to get the after birth out.

I do this on my own while Harry washes off our daughter. With that done though I am finally able to relax back into the pillows tiredly. As I do though, I pick up on the sound of yells from in the kitchen. Yells that sound a lot like Niall.

"Harry, something's wrong with Niall. What's going on with him?" I ask pleading for an answer. I try to peak over the couch, but the movement makes me wince.

"Hey, no, you stay put and relax. I'll check on him. You take care of our Ariel," Harry scolds me as he places our now quieted down Ariel into my arms, relaxing her up against my chest.

I cradle her carefully, moving the small little white towel closer up around her to keep her warm. I kiss the top of her head, her little eyes closed tight as she sleeps. 

I shift the towel a little noticing that she has no diaper on her little bottom, not having any here at Louis' house. This makes me frown. My poor little girl has no padding under her bottom or proper clothing for that matter. Please don't let her go potty I plea silently as I pull her in closer as I try to listen in on what is going on in the other room. The sound of a baby's cries makes my head jolt up right. I glance down at my tiny Ariel confused, but she is still fast asleep. Then who is.... surely not.... oh my God, somebody else just gave birth too!

"N-Niall? Did you forget to tell us something?" I call laughing quietly in my spot.

"I-I didn't even know! Oh my goodness I have a baby! A boy! I'm a Papa and Louis' a daddy!" Niall laughs making me smile.

I want to say congratulations, but Ariel stirs her bottom lip trembling.

"Shh... it's okay baby girl. Papa, is right here. You're okay," I coo at her holding her close as I try to keep her warm.

Harry returns a grin on his face and a purple outfit that has Ariel from The Little Mermaid pictured on it along with a perfect size diaper, a pair of tiny purple socks and a purple hat to keep her little head warm.

"They were going to give them to us when she was born. They knew her name was going to be Ariel and insists that they couldn't resist. They also have a set in case she was a boy that have Toy Story characters on them. I guess it kind of worked out that they bought a set for each gender," Harry laughs settling down beside me to help me get our little girl all dressed. 

"How is their little man?" I ask as we dress Ariel.

"Small, but healthy. Ambulance is five minutes out," he replies tossing the towel aside to be replaced with a cute Disney princess blanket to wrap her up in.

Not even five minutes later the ambulance arrives. The paramedics check both Niall and me over as well as making sure that both Ariel and William are healthy before loading us into the back of the ambulance to be taken to the hospital.

Shortly after arriving at the hospital we upload to Twitter a picture of them both with the caption:

William Tomlinson-Horan and Ariel Styles-Payne born just ten minutes apart and healthy. 

William a surprise, but a welcome wake up call.

Ariel a beauty that has made everybody that sees her smile and coo at the tiny smile and clinglyness to her papa.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments and kudos. I appreciate them SO much! :D <3


End file.
